The Good Doctor
by silver drip
Summary: Sequel to Silver Tongue. Lots of twists.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be updating this story every Monday. It's in Carlisle's POV. It will hopefully give you more insight on the last story, as well as give you a few more twists :)  
**

* * *

_"I love a happy ending." _I heard Aro say as I felt my whole world shatter.

"No! You can't do this! We were just trying to help her, I was just trying to make her better!" I crawled towards Jasper's torso, to protect it, to protect him, but I was kicked aside. I tried to push myself up, but Aro still had my right hand and my ribs felt like they were fractured.

"Just stay down, old friend." Aro said calmly while walking over to me. I looked at him, about to plead my case when he spoke again. "Mr. Whitlock is no longer among us. If you had been paying attention instead of trying to stop things that were out of your control you would have seen that." I stared at him for a long moment, not immediately understanding what he meant. Then it clicked in my mind.

"You didn't have to do this! All of this was my fault." I pulled myself off the ground and tried to talk reasonably to him. "Please just leave my family out of this. I'm the one who deserves to be tortured, to be killed not them." Aro waved a dismissive hand at me and a large vampire I didn't recognize pinned me to the ground.

"There are still many things we must consider, mostly pertaining to the four living members of your coven." I could tell he was pretending to muse on the subject.

"Just leave them out of this please-"

"Young Edward would make a fine addition to my guard, but I'm afraid the other three are of no use to me!" He let out a hoot like laugh. "Especially considering that wife of yours. Her existence is merely counterproductive according to our little Ms. Bella- the newest addition to my family!" He looked in the direction of my once joyful house. I couldn't see them, but I could hear her quick breaths and Caius' purrs and growls. "I so look forward to picking her brain- Oh, but what if she picks mine back! How absolutely terrifying!" Aro threw his hands up in the air before laughing again. He wasn't going to listen to me, he found this whole situation to entertaining. I strained my neck to look around.

"Marcus!" Maybe he'd listen to me. "You know this is wrong! I've always been loyal to the Volturi- take Bella, take me, just please leave the rest of my family alone! Marcus! I know you're there! What if you and Didyme had children? Wouldn't you give up everything to protect-" There was a bolt of pain and Jane was standing above me, her heel on my throat.

"It's rude to use the late queen's name in your defense." She ground her heel deeper into my throat. "Master Aro, shall I lead the search party for the remaining Cullens?" Aro walked over to us and I saw that he was using my hand to point at things.

"There should be a dashing portrait of me with my brothers in the house, take all the female jewelry you can find… it shall be a gift for our newest member once she has the time. Gather all of the clothing that looks like they fit Ms. Bella and prepare them for transport. In the second room on the left when you go up the stairs there are many dresses. Pack up all the pretty ones in there. I have a feeling that they will fit Ms. Bella nicely after the change." He used my hand to tap his chin. "One moment dear Jane, I know I'm forgetting something, but I'm not quite sure what it is. How thoroughly frustrating. Ah! I remember, there is a pair of cuff links in the room above the one with the pretty dresses- they're hard to describe so just bring all the ones you can find and I'll sort through them later." Jane walked to Aro's side and I already felt the cartilage in my throat healing. She held onto his hand like a child would hold her parent's.

"Master Aro," one of the guards said while coming out of the house, "Ms. Bella's things were already packed in a closet on the top floor. There was a note pinned to them stating that they should be delivered to Volterra ahead of her. Shall I send them off with the vanguard?" Aro kept tapping his chin with my finger, I could almost feel his papery skin under my twitching fingers.

"That seems rather reasonable. Put them next to Carlisle. He'll be going back in the first trip as well." Aro paused briefly. "Oh! How silly of me! This belongs to you old friend." He tossed my hand towards me and I instinctively tried to catch it with my dominant hand, the hand that was flying towards me. It hit the oozing stub, making me grind my teeth in pain.

"This letter was also on the suitcases. It's addressed to you." The guard handed him the letter and Aro immediately tore it open.

"Aro," I wheezed, air finally able to get through my collapsed trachea.

"Tut, tut Carlisle. It's rude to interrupt someone who is reading." He folded the letter before putting it in the breast pocket of his coat. "From your continuous interruptions I gather that you want to save your family, or at least what remains of it."

"Yes, yes, just please don't hurt them!"

"I suppose that we can make an exception of sorts for them. Of course it would be based on your cooperation with us, and they would be on a probation of a sort."

"Anything, just please don't hurt them."

"The deal is struck!" Aro patted his chest, right over where the letter was hidden away. "Box him up, send him and Bella's things to Volterra." My vision quickly faded and I realized Alec was using his gift on me, and I was thankful for that- the blank slate of nothing was better than all that had transpired so quickly…

* * *

"No! Let him go!" A female voice wavered as my hearing slowly came back. I tried blinking, but the world was still a dark blur. I twisted my head, trying to see the woman who was speaking or at least hear her better. "I'll take responsibility for him, just let him go!" Soft hands cradled my head and I realized I was laid out on a stone floor and someone was propping me up.

"I'll take your word. Master Aro won't be happy if he goes missing." Alec said, his voice fading as he walked away. "Make sure he's fed and clothed properly."

"What day is it?" I asked while rubbing my eyes… apparently they'd reattached my hand.

"Alec just brought you in. I'm sorry, I don't know what day it is." My sense of touch was coming back, and I think she was shaking. "You're in Volterra, Italy. Do you know who the Volturi are?"

"Yes, yes, I know them. Can you help me sit up?" I was pulled up slightly and could feel how soft this stranger was. Her scent was smooth and soothing, like almonds and hazelnut. "When is Aro getting back, Marcus and Caius?" And Bella, I should have seen this coming, I should have known.

"Alec said the Masters will be back tomorrow morning. Are you a member of the Olympic coven?" The woman's face was starting to come into focus, clear white skin…

"Yes, well no, not anymore." I tried to concentrate on seeing her face, but I kept picturing Jasper's limbless torso. He couldn't have died… he just couldn't have. He had survived too much to die just like that. "I made a deal, I'm part of the Volturi now." I gulped, trying to clear my throat… that taste, human blood. I touched my lips, there was dried blood on them, but it wasn't Bella's.

"Can you feel your legs yet?" I shook my head. I couldn't feel them, but I could feel an immense pain in my chest. Bella… she said Alice was dead. My flighty, carefree daughter was dead. I couldn't believe it. Thank God the rest of the family hadn't been home. Esme couldn't understand with this sort of place, these sorts of vampires. "I thought I knew Aro, I didn't think he'd go this far. I know we broke the rules, but... Does he keep his word? We made a deal." The woman's hair… I blink hard, surely I was seeing things. Her hair was the same shade of embers, and every time she moved the red brighten then dimmed. I reached out without thinking to see if they were hot like coals, but instead her hair was soft, like the faint brush of smoke from a blown out candle.

"Master Aro always keeps his word, so long as the other party in the deal does the same." She sounded flustered.

"What's your name?" This scent… this feeling, I don't understand. My whole life had just exploded in my face, but somehow I wasn't crying or shouting. There was the sound of footsteps in the distance.

"Alec is coming back, we have to go. He'll be angry if we're still where he left us." The woman helped me stand up. She looped my arm over her shoulder and we started hobbling down the hallway. My legs felt like they were asleep, but I could move them, barely. "There's a vacant room just ahead. I'm going to have to set you down there. I still have duties I need to do before the Masters return." I could make out the image of a door, before a bright beige room made me cringe. "You should gain your sight back soon, but your other senses will take longer to come back."

"I know, I know." I had seen his gift used on enough vampires to know how it worked, I just never thought it would be turned on me.

"Just wait on this bed. I'll be back in an hour." I felt the plush of the bed beneath me. "And please don't leave this room. If you do I'll get in trouble." Before I could respond she ran out of the room.

Now that I was alone again and my senses were coming back… what had transpired back in Washington hit me full force. Jasper, Alice, Peter… all dead, all because of Bella. One woman… one human, it didn't make any sense.

I let out a stuttered breath. Jasper had tried to warn us. I saw the warning signs, I knew she wasn't stable, but… How could I be so stupid? She had just looked so innocent… played the part, played us all…

And that woman, the one whose hair looked like embers- she said Aro kept his word… He did when I lived with them, but he always directed the level of cruelty he showed back in Washington to those that had truly betrayed him. I was loyal, I was always loyal and I followed the rules… before Bella arrived on my doorstep in a white dress and barefoot like she was about to be baptized in the Jordan River.

I thought I had control of my bloodlust, but then she practically shoved her bloody finger in my mouth. God forgive me, I licked her arm. No human should ever smell that good. No one person should have that much power. If only she hadn't been immune to Alice's gift, if only Edward had been able to read her twisted mind, if only-

"I have to stop thinking about it." I whispered to myself, trying to find any shred of comfort. The rest of the family had to be alive, I had to believe that.

I stood up on shaky legs. My senses were mostly back, but still dulled. I automatically went to the mirror that hung over a small vanity. My eyes were red… after so many years of struggling, they were red again. I could fix that though, it wasn't permanent- it wasn't death.

I made a silent vow to God to not look into my own eyes until they were gold again. I prayed that He'd give me strength, that he'd protect my family when I couldn't, and that if they were truly dead that He would welcome three new angels into his kingdom.

My light blue shirt had bloodstains on it. They must have tried to feed me when I was incapacitated. The burning in my throat was dull, but that could be a lingering effect of Alec's gift.

There was a thin band of raised skin circling my wrist where it had been cut off. For it to scar, there had to be foreign venom… probably Alec's, to make my hand reattach faster. I tried flexing my fingers. They worked perfectly, all the nerves must have healed.

My eyes kept drifting back to the fresh scar… I couldn't help but think, it just- the scar it just… it reminded me of handcuffs, and I knew I'd never be able to escape them.

* * *

**I beg that you have patients with this story. This story will be longer than the prequel. **

**What do you think of what happened immediately after Silver Tongue? Of his encounter with the woman with ember hair? Of the last paragraph? Do you think Aro will keep his word?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four hours since the woman who had helped me left. Her scent still lingered in the air, a small mercy in this stone and mortar castle that usually had the faint scent of blood to it.

I considered following her scent trail, but I knew that most of the Volturi save the kings did not like me, and I wasn't even sure about them like me anymore. Marcus seemed apathetic to my pleads. Aro had treated me like we had no friendship, and I doubt Caius would show any kindness to me considering I licked his soulmate and was guilty by association for letting Peter keep her prisoner.

Bella… not even God could forgive her sins. It was clear to me now that she would be the perfect mate for Caius. He loved being surprised and she loved twisting things in her favor by any means necessary.

I growled in both anger and frustration.

Everything had changed so quickly that it was hard to believe this wasn't some sort of dream, or more accurately a nightmare.

The sound of light footsteps caught my attention. They stopped in front of my door. I opened it before they could knock. It was the same woman as before… but now I could see clearly. She was so beautiful that all my anger dissipated.

I had been right about her hair being the same shade as dying embers. Her hair… the bright strands of red blended with the grey and silver strands seamlessly. She tilted her head slightly and the silver strands fell over her shoulder, revealing even more red hair.

Her eyelashes fluttered, making her red eyes look like flickering flames.

She was… absolutely stunning. There was no other way to describe her.

"I bought some clothes. They should fit you." She handed me two bags. I couldn't read her expression. I could be wrong, but she seemed apprehensive, scared, and maybe a bit happy.

"I never caught your name." I stated, trying not to stare, but failing miserably. She glanced down the hallway before answering.

"I'm Amelia. Heidi won't be back for a few more hours so you'll have to wait for your next meal, unless you think you can't control yourself." Amelia posed the statement as a question. No one had questioned my control in so long that I almost laughed, but then I remembered what color my eyes were.

"I'm fine, but you should know I don't drink from humans. I only drink animal blood." The look of confusion that crossed her face made it clear that Aro and his brothers did not tell the vampire world about my alternative way of living. "You can survive off animal blood, all vampires can. It just doesn't taste as good as human blood."

"Is this one of Magda's tricks? Did she put you up to this?" Amelia asked while backing away from me. I felt my heart drop.

"No, I promise you I'm telling the truth." I stepped forward without thinking and she moved further back.

"Just stay in your room. The other guards may attack you on sight if you're not accompanied by one of us." She took off before I could say anything else. I glanced down the corridor. She was right of course. Anyone who wasn't part of the Volturi was subject to destruction.

I walked back into the room and dropped the two bags of clothing onto the ground. I hadn't meant to scare her off. I don't even know what I did to scare her…

My reflection caught my attention again and I quickly looked away from it. I don't know how Esme would react if she saw how my eyes are now. She had so much faith in me, and I was ogling another woman. Esme was probably scared witless. Coming home… ash on the ground, the scent of various vampires throughout the house, of course that's assuming that the Volturi stuck to their word and didn't harm them. All because of...

"Damn it, damn her." I dumped out the contents of the two bags onto the bed. It was all casual-dress clothing, similar to the sort of clothing I wore to work, but all in light grey, denoting me as the lowest level in the guard hierarchy.

I was hesitant to use the shower, despite the blood splatter on me I could still smell Jasper's faint scent from when I had tried to save him. I was… so afraid that if I showered I'd never be able to have that small piece of him back, that he'd truly be gone. If I washed away the last of his scent, my son would truly be gone…

He had come so far… just to be taken away. He had won so many fights, and Caius… he just destroyed him like Jasper hadn't fought a day in his life.

And Alice… I couldn't believe that she was dead. Not with her gift. Bella had lied to us so many times, I wouldn't be surprised if this was just another lie to get her way, to get something from us- but there was no us anymore. I was part of the Volturi now. My son died right in front of my eyes and my daughter was most likely dead.

I had seen so many die, but this was different. It was never… someone I loved.

A loud pounding on my door startled me, almost making me fall over. My breathing was ragged, my whole chest shaking. I had been crying, and I hadn't even realized it. The pounding came again and I yanked open the door. It was Alec and he was grinning.

"Master Aro called. He gave new orders pertaining to you." Alec's grin turned sour. "You look disgusting. Get cleaned up." He looked into my room. "Good, Amelia got you some proper clothing. I'll be back in five minutes. Be ready by then." He slammed the door close.

I breathed in deeply and committed the last part of Jasper I had left to memory. Someway I'd make this all right- I'd… What would I do? What could I do? Jasper was the strategic mind and he'd already lost this battle. I was just… a doctor, no good to the Volturi.

I didn't even know why Aro wanted me as one of them. He wasn't happy when I left them, but he, he wasn't desperate or underhanded-

I pushed aside those thoughts. I had immediate concerns that needed addressing, first of which was getting cleaned up. I knew what Alec did when he was angry. He was almost as bad as his sister.

I quickly showered and changed into the clothes Amelia and dropped off… they smelled faintly of her- and a little bit of my anxiety evaporated. There was something about her that just drew me in.

The sound of pounding on my door focused me back on the present instantly. Alec opened the door before I could respond.

"Good, you don't look like complete shit. I like your new eye color, it suits you much better than that piss yellow color you had before." Alec started moving quickly through the halls, expecting me to follow him.

"May I use your phone?" I asked, hoping to get in contact with my family, to make sure they were alright.

"You are to be confined to this castle, no outside contact." Of course Aro wouldn't let me speak to them. He liked having a monopoly on information.

"What happened after you used your gift on me? Is my family alright?" The panic was starting to swell up again. Alec growled at me and I bit my tongue, stopping the onslaught of questions. "The number of guards has grown significantly since I was last here." I tried changing my tactics.

"Yes, now you're part of the guard." He said, giving nothing away.

"And what is my role in the guard?" Alec laughed in response to my question.

"Tell me about Caius' new mate, then I might let you know about your new role in life."

"She's insane." I said and Alec growled again.

"Watch your tongue. You may be favored by Master Aro, but he won't take lightly to you insulting the newest member of his family- your new queen."

"How am I favored?" I hissed out the words.

"You're alive aren't you?" Alec smirked at me and his pace slowed down. "Now answer my question before I pull you apart."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you. I only knew the real Bella for less than a day. I only know the woman she pretended to be, and that woman changed daily." I sighed. How could I have been so stupid? "She used her blood and body to get what she wanted, and a king was the grand prize." I couldn't help the venom that seeped into my voice.

"How entertaining, considering Master Caius uses his strength and anger to get what he wants, but you already knew that."

"Hopefully it won't be a fatal attraction…" Alec glared at me for my sarcasm.

"I'm sure Caius will be able to handle himself."

"That's what Peter thought." And now he's dead… just like Jasper and Alice.

We stopped in front of the large wooden doors that led to the library. It creaked and I followed Alec into the room. I wasn't surprised that it had grown astronomically since I was here last.

"Your job, Carlisle Cullen, I do not know." Alec chuckled and I slouched, feeling defeated all over again. "All I have are my orders. The Masters want you to read these books." He gestured to a long table with books nicely stacked. Before I could respond he left.

I tried not to break down at the absurdity of the situation. They wanted me to _read_?! I read every damn day before they came and destroyed everything!

I grabbed one of the books and was about to toss it- but then I caught a faint scent on it… _Her_ scent, the ember haired woman... Amelia- and as quickly as the anger came it was gone.

* * *

**What do you think of Amelia's reaction to Carlisle? Of his reaction to her? Theories on why the Volturi want Carlisle? Ideas on what's up with the books?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A piercing scream broke me away from reading a book on the best strategy games in the last three hundred years. The scream turned into a laugh, chilling me to my bones. I recognized that scream, that laugh- Bella was here, the Devil herself. I assume Caius had started her down the road to becoming a vampire. She's the only one insane enough to laugh during the change.

A guard I didn't know told me I was summoned to the throne room. He accompanied me there, despite me knowing the way well. When we got there I wasn't surprised that Caius was missing from the assembly. He was likely attending to his changing mate.

"Ahh, even though it has only been a day, it is so good to see you." Aro said while smiling largely.

"My family, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett- are they alright?"

"Your family? Ah, yes, those four members of your previous coven are as healthy as when you last spoke to them last." Aro waved his hand dismissively. "Have you met your mate yet? I am so curious to see what sort of woman the very restrained Dr. Cullen shall fall for." The image of the woman with ember colored hair flashed through my thoughts. "You have! You have! You must tell me all about her- wait, no, better yet! Let us assemble all the guards and I will guess!" Always the eccentric… I just wanted to know about my family, and he wanted to play a game.

I glanced at Marcus while Aro motioned for one of the guards to gather the others. Marcus was impassive as always, though there may have been a slight glimmer of humor in his eyes.

"They shall be here momentarily, Master." Felix, a guard member I recognized from my time with the Volturi said while bowing. I could hear the many near silent footsteps moving closer, and it filled me with a sense of dread, the same way it had when I first heard them approaching my house in Forks.

I looked at them as they quickly lined the walls. The Volturi had definitely added to their ranks by leaps and bounds since I was last here. They were all staring at me, some with impassive eyes, others with curiosity. I tried not to let my eyes linger on Amelia.

"Everyone this is Carlisle our newest guard and a dear friend of mine. His mate is among you! Men to the left, ladies to the right." Aro made a noise of befuddlement, and I faintly heard Bella's scream in the distance. Serves her right, the burn was better than she deserved. "I've never thought of you as a man who found pleasure with other men…" I just wanted this stupid game to be over with so I could hopefully get lost in those books again, but I knew there was no way I could stop him. "So it must be one of the beautiful women that haunt these old halls. Sophia, Amelia, and Magda, please step forward." I recognized two of their names, Amelia and Magda, the woman Amelia mentioned as having played tricks on her. "This is Carlisle the newest member of the Volturi, and I do believe one of you is his mate- but don't tell me which one! I wish to figure it out on my own! Come closer my lovely doves among wolves." They walked pass me and to the dais that the thrones sat on.

I let my eyes sweep over the three woman. Amelia… she was just stunning, a feast for the eyes, there was no other way to describe her. Sophia was a petite brunette who must have been changed early on in her life because she seemed underdeveloped physically; either that or she had been very malnourished when she was changed. Magda was built with more muscles than most female vampires, but she still had that grace that all vampires have. I instantly disliked her. Neither of them compared to Amelia though.

"So many options! Magda, you shield-maiden, though your coupling with Carlisle would be most entertaining, I'm afraid that he is much too restrained for your type of merry making." The woman nodded before returning to standing against the wall, but not before winking at me. It was disturbing. I'm a married man, but apparently I'm mated to another woman. "And so it is a contest between the very old and the very young! Though if I remember correctly you two were changed within fifty years of each other." Aro seemed to be musing to himself while looking between the two women. "Sophia, dear sweet, Sophia, though you bring a sense of wonderment and change to all those that occupy this castle I do not believe you are Carlisle's mate, not when I consider Amelia's tolerance and patience." He looked at her, making me tense up. "Please, Amelia, come here." Aro held out his hand for her.

"Yes, Master Aro." She glanced at me before walking to him. He took her hand and placed it on the side of his face gently.

"Ah, such a clean mind, none of that filth many others have. The rest of the guards should treat you better." Though his words sounded careless, I knew everyone understood them as an order. "And we must move you from that damp closet that you call your room! Flowers shouldn't be hidden in the dark!" From behind me I heard one of the guards chuckle. "So you shall have the same room and bed as Carlisle." He nuzzled against her hand then paused. "Then an adjoining room it is. Carlisle is an interesting man. I know you shall treat him well." He let go of her hand. "Go move your things to an adjoining room in the northern wing of the castle."

I wanted to say something to her, but she left quickly, using a hidden side door on the stone wall.

"Aro… what is it you want from me?" I asked a moment later. He was still looking in the direction she left from. He glanced over at me then at the still full room.

"Unless you are on guard duty you are dismissed." The near silent shuffling of feet whispered into the distances. "Your mate being here is fortunate. It will make your transition easier- I won't be forced to use other means to keep you here." Aro rested his elbow on the arm of the chair then used his hand to prop up his head. "She is a good, strange woman." I hated when he did this, idly talking while never addressing the issue at hand. I held back a growl. Marcus reached over and touched Aro's wrist. "Yes, of course… Carlisle you are an oddity, not only because of your feeding habits. There are so many vampires out there that we monitor, but we didn't monitor you despite the rumors of your growing coven. I trusted you. I thought that surely the kind Carlisle Cullen would not needlessly endanger his coven or human beings by breaking the law…Then our secretary received an interesting phone call from a human." Aro tapped his fingers rhythmically against his cheek. "I was both disappointed and thrilled.

"We have all missed you, Carlisle. Most of the vampires who visit my castle are uncouth, deplorable in nature, and just plain ignorant. Had we not already been friends when we found that Ms. Bella was telling the truth we would have just killed you. But now you are here, alive and having just met your soulmate…" He seemed to get lost in his own thoughts.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I was getting there." He laughed in a fake manner. "I want you to be our distraction, a civilized voice in uncivilized times, an entertainment when the castle is usually dull. In other words we want you to be our friend again."

* * *

**What do you think of Bella laughing and screaming as she went through the change? Of Aro's game to find Carlisle's mate? Of his reason for letting Carlisle live?**


	4. Chapter 4

Despite everything Aro's reasoning didn't surprise me.

"Aro, you killed my son and now you want me to be your friend as if nothing happened?"

"That was… not our intentions."

"And what about Alice. Is she dead?" I silently prayed that he'd tell me that Bella lied, that Alice was really still alive.

"Ms. Bella said she's dead. I'm inclined to believe to take her word on the matter." He shrugged and I just wished he could comprehend how significant losing two of my family members was to me.

"You just don't understand, do you?" I whispered. My chest was clenching painfully and I just wanted this all to be a lie.

"Do you not understand that you would all be dead right now if not for my selfish mercy?" Aro said while leaning forward in his throne. "Your daughter Rosalie would never fix another car! Emmett would never again laugh! Young Edward would never compose another piece of art and Esme would never get the chance to find someone new! But I decided to be merciful, despite the fact that it puts our reputation of never being lenient into question." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You have come out of this situation barely scathed, if not in a better position. This conversation is useless." He waved his hand dismissively. "Follow Amelia's scent and find your room. Make a list of amenities you'd like, none of which includes things that would allow outside contact. Amelia is a bit skittish so she probably won't be in the adjoining room. Give your list to one of the other guards and tell them to give it to her and that it's my orders."

Aro turned to Marcus and he started speaking in a language I didn't recognize, not even giving me a second glance. These ancients, they had a mindset that I hope to never understand.

I took the hidden passage in the wall that Amelia had used earlier. It was narrow and made it easy for me to follow her scent trail. The exit was behind a large sculpture that wasn't here last time I lived with the Volturi.

I also caught Bella's delicious scent, which made me want to wretch. After all she's done the scent of her blood should disgust me, but it still made my mouth water, my eyes darken, and my throat burn. At least when she was a vampire her blood could no longer have a hold over me, could never again distract me.

Bella… she had said that she loved Peter, and then she just let him die. She didn't know what love was, despite claiming that she had somehow acquired Jasper's gift, if only temporarily. The idea that the last part of him left on this earth was somehow bound to Bella made me depressed and angry all over again. He deserved better than this, better than losing everything because of the whims of women- first Maria, and then Bella.

God, please forgive me for ever letting that woman into my home…

I slowly followed Amelia's scent, giving her enough time to move all her things in and flee before I got there. Aro's words about everyone needing to treat her better worried me, especially when I took into account how she reacted to me earlier when I tried to tell her it was possible to live off animal blood.

Would Aro allow me to keep my diet? I'd have to ask him later. If he didn't, I don't know what I'd do… to kill humans in order to protect my family or to not kill humans and have Aro threaten my family, it was a catch22. And I promised myself that I'd never look at the reflection of my eyes until they were gold again.

I reached the room that Amelia's scent led to. She didn't answer when I knocked. There were doors on either side of her room. Either could be mine. I knocked on both with no response, one was locked and the other was a single room.

"Pardon the intrusion, Amelia." I said before opening the door to her room. As expected she wasn't there. The room was sparse with the same layout as the room I had recovered in earlier. The only difference was the small bookshelf in the corner. I was tempted to look at the titles, but knew lingering would be rude. I went straight to the door that separated our rooms.

My room was a mirror image of hers, but without the books. There was nothing for me to make a list with so I unlocked my door and headed to the library. I was surprised to see Marcus there, reading one of the books in the stack that I was supposed to read. He looked as emotionless as usual. I avoided him and found paper and pen. Amenities… comforts, there were none that I neither needed nor deserved. Besides, amenities and designing an area had always been something Esme loved to do, and I loved to watch her… but now I was with the Volturi.

I sat on one of the large chairs and tried to rack my brain. What would Esme add to the room? There were no windows, so not curtains… a rug? She tended to go for the neutral colors, but neutral was so neutral. I wanted the room to be my sanctuary, the one place of peace in this hellish castle- I wanted it to remind me of the good times with my family, like all those days we spent hunting together, grey sky above us and green ground beneath us… a green rug, sage colored like winter grass after it had frosted over.

Once my thoughts about a sanctuary I could make started flowing the list grew increasingly longer. After a few minutes I handed it off to one of the guards I didn't know.

I went to leave, but Marcus called me over. I was no longer sure how to address him. Should I address him as Master, or by his given name like I had previously?

I sat across from him, and waited for him to speak, but he continued reading. I felt the anger, frustration, and devastation building up in my chest again. He could have saved my son. He saw how much I loved Jasper, how much my whole family means to me, but still he did not protest when Caius tore apart my son or when he was fed to the fire.

I took in a deep, calming breath and tried to remember that this is my life now, that anger and hatred would only wound my already suffering soul and risk the lives of my remaining family members.

"Am I being forced to feed as you all do? Or will I be able to maintain my diet?" I asked Marcus. His listless eyes moved from the pages of a book to me. He did not answer at first, which wasn't unusual. Marcus always weighed his words, even on meaningless matters.

"If you posed that question to Aro, what do you think his response would be?" Marcus asked in response.

"After he simultaneously complemented my control and insulted my lifestyle he'd likely say that my diet is unreasonable and to have animals brought to me would be a needless bother. He'd lament on about having a member of the Volturi drinking from animals would be seen as a weakness and how humans are of no value before finally curtly telling me that hunting animals was unacceptable." I frowned, hearing Aro's annoying voice in my head as the words left me.

"That is your answer." He went back to reading his book. I wanted to leave and express my anger, but knew it was useless. They could deny me my right to feed as I saw fit, but they couldn't force me to take a life.

* * *

**Fight the power! lol  
**

**What do you think of Carlisle's idea to make his room his sanctuary? Of how Aro would answer? Of the last paragraph? **


	5. Chapter 5

I sat with Marcus for the majority of the day, going through all the assigned reading. They were an escape, a brief reprieve from the knowledge of my son's and daughter's death.

In the background there was always the faint mixture of Bella's screaming and laughter. I was tempted to ask Marcus what he thought about her, but didn't want to be reminded of her insanity, of her cruelty.

Marcus eventually dismissed me. I grabbed a large stack of the books and started heading back to my room. I was surprised when I got there that everything I had put on my list was already in my room, set up perfectly. It was exactly as I had imagined it should be.

I breathed in deeply and recognized Amelia's scent, my mate's scent… I was married and in love, but somehow this woman I didn't even know appealed to me on a level I didn't know existed. Her scent alone seemed to lift me up slightly. I came to the Volturi to protect my family only to find someone who I can possibly connect to more strongly than I did with any of them. I've been told that a mate's bond was stronger than that of husband and wife, mother and child, stronger than all of them…

If my family knew… would they think I'm selfish for being here? Would they think I only came to find her, not to protect them? After all I allowed this misfortune to fall upon all of us. Despite my initial instincts I allowed Bella and Peter to stay with us, I allowed a human to live with the knowledge of vampires.

A thought struck me. I had only been considering the loss of my son and daughter from my own perspective. To Esme… she had already lost a son while human, now two more children were gone to her, and I couldn't help her. I couldn't hold her as she sobbed.

I did take comfort in the fact that I knew my family would come together and comfort each other. Rosalie would hold Esme closely while putting on a brave face. Emmett would make a joke that was so bad it would be funny. Edward would tell them all about the good times, the stories of when he and Jasper first raced, or when Alice tricked him into wearing a woman's blouse to school.

Esme had the remnants of our family… and- and hopefully she would someday find someone to replace me, someone that can love her as a soulmate.

After setting aside my books I knocked on the door that separated my room from Amelia's. I could hear her shuffle around briefly before opening the door. I didn't know what to say to her, but just seeing her made things a bit better. She beckoned me inside. It was the same as before, no new amenities or items to warm the room.

"How do you know the Masters?" She asked while putting some distance between us, making me feel slightly wounded, but I didn't let it show.

"I studied here for two decades. Things were different back then... How did you become part of the Volturi?" I wanted to ask her so much more than that, but thought it would be prudent to start slowly.

Amelia pushed back her hair slightly while touching her neck, probably in the spot she was bitten. I could tell she was slightly uncomfortable.

"Master Aro found me in the woods when I was a human. I was supposed to be a quick meal as they moved to their destination, but he thought I might be gifted, so he didn't kill me." Her hand was still on her neck, and I could tell she was picturing that moment that changed everything for her. She was silent for a long moment. "How were you changed?"

"My change was an accident, and my own fault." I said, trying to distract her. Her dark red eyes flashed to my own. "I was the son of a pastor and we led witch hunts, trying to rid the world of evil. One night I was leading our small mob of a congregation members into the sewers where I thought vampires were hiding. Unfortunately I was correct. The two vampires killed my whole congregation and nearly killed me." She seemed uncomfortable, uncomfortable because of me. "Amelia, I'm married. I don't expect anything from you. Just because we're soulmates doesn't mean we have to do anything about it." Though the words hurt to say, I instinctively knew they'd alleviate some of her hesitance.

"Where is your wife?" She asked just above a whisper.

"I don't know. After I agreed to become part of the Volturi to protect the rest of my family he made it clear that I can't contact them."

"You gave up your freedom for her?"

"No, I gave up my freedom for all of them. I was their leader and I failed them. They shouldn't be punished for my shortcomings." Because of my blind hope that I could convert another vampire to my lifestyle two of my children were dead. "I was foolish and prideful and lost two of my family members because of that." I let out a stuttered breath and Amelia took a step closer to me. "I saw the man that I loved like a son be decapitated- I tried to stop them, to protect him- but- but, I was too weak, too late, too blind." I was surprised when Amelia hugged me. I tried to hold back the sobs, the cries of anguish, but I couldn't. We had spent so many years together… so many moments of peace as a family- and I had expected, I had believed that we would have countless years in front of us, that Forks would just be another town we lived in. "Jasper had lived through so much, he had fought so hard to stay alive for years- for years! But then he was just killed so effortlessly, so carelessly!" I held onto Amelia tighter, trying to drown in her embrace and scent. "And Alice… I always thought, I assumed- that she'd be there, that she'd be always be a step ahead of death, but she's gone too. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her, to either of them."

"Shh, Carlisle, they're in a better place now." Amelia whispered to me, but I just shook my head. "They may not be here any longer, but they have each other, they're together. They no longer have to feel the pain of the thirst or fear for their lives. They are together, taking care of each other. They're looking down at us right now from heaven. They wouldn't want to see you cry. They don't want you to suffer."

"I let them down, I let them all down…" I said, my sobs slowing. I felt heavy and crushed, like a boulder was on my chest..

"People die, even vampires die sometimes. I don't think Alice and Jasper would want you to blame yourself." Amelia ran her hand up and down my back and it was like she was anchoring me from getting swept away in my guilt. "One day you'll meet them again and the first thing they'll say is that they love you and that they've missed you. You'll be together again, but until then they'd want you to be happy."

* * *

**I want this story to be about more than just revenge. What do you think about Amelia? Of their relationship development? **


	6. Chapter 6

After calming down because of Amelia's kind words a guard banged on the door to her room, telling her she had new orders. From what I could tell she was involved in maintaining the castle.

I left the door between our rooms open in hopes that she'd take it as an invitation.

I sat at the small desk in the corner of my room that I had requested. It was the perfect reading table, long enough so I could stretch my legs under it, yet small enough that it didn't take up too much room.

I read while waiting for Amelia to come back, but after a few hours I ran out of books and she was still not here. Halfway back to the library I felt a chill run down my back as the faint screaming and laughter that had become background noise stopped abruptly. Despite my best efforts I hoped the silence meant that Bella hadn't made it, that she was truly dead, but I knew that was unlikely. Besides, that would be too kind of an ending for her.

That devil of a woman truly was making me lose all my morals- first my control over my bloodlust, and now she invokes in me a hatred I never thought I could feel.

And for the rest of eternity we'd have to live in the same castle. Perhaps the Lord will be kind and smite her down, but that's usually not how it happens. How many sermons had I heard on forgiveness, on why hatred could destroy a person? None of them seemed as significant as they used to, not with all that has happened.

I heard some of the guards talk amongst themselves as I slowly made my way to the library. Unsurprisingly Caius had been by Bella's side the whole time. They were also talking about me. Some of them had heard Aro's reason for keeping me alive and had spread the news around. They avoided my gaze and it seemed I was not to be associated with, that I was the property of the kings and to speak to me would be soiling the kings' toy. It was both annoying and a relief. I had avoided most of the guard during my first stay here since they seemed not to have that much of an education and were rather rude. Yet it was annoying because I hated to think that I could only comfortably talk to Amelia for the rest of my existence…

The library only had one other occupant when I arrived. Marcus was in the same spot I saw him last, but in different attire. I dropped off my books and grabbed another armful quickly, trying get away before he could-

"Sit down, Carlisle. Caius' mate has finished her change. We shall see them once they have settled in." Marcus announced in his usual slow, monotone way of speaking. That is exactly what I didn't want to do. I sat down across from him trying to stay calm. A few minutes later Marcus stood, beckoning for me to follow him. He kept his book open and in front of him as he led the way into the royal wing of the castle at a languishing pace.

"What do you think of this whole situation?" I asked him, dread filling me with each step.

"Which parts in particular?" He responded moments later.

"The part where your brother trapped me here and where a human manipulated a whole coven of vampires into leading the Volturi right to them." I clarified while keeping my tone in check. He paused in his walk and his hand skimmed over the page of the book.

"I think you made a deal where everyone benefits and that Caius' mate will make him a better leader." Marcus said while looking back down at his book and walking. I couldn't think of a good response so I just bit my tongue and followed him like a duckling.

I had forgotten how opulent the royal wing of the castle was. The walls were covered in paintings and each corner had a marble statue, some of which had jewels in their eyes. One painting made me pause. It was the one that had been hanging in my office. They had reframed it and it looked like someone had touched up some of its finer details. Seeing it filled me with a sad longing for those peaceful days before Bella.

I quickly caught back up with Marcus. Right before we reached the door to Caius' room he closed the book and slid it under his arm.

"Enter." Caius said before either of us could knock on the large ornate door. I kept my eyes on Marcus' back as we walked into the room, not wanting to see the one woman who led to the downfall of my family. I could faintly smell her dried blood, and her new scent… it still somehow made my head feel dulled, like my control was less than it ought to be.

"How kind of you to join us!" Aro said loudly. I glanced his way and nodded in acknowledgment. He looked thrilled beyond all belief.

"Is that Carlisle I see?" I tensed up at her words and balled up my fists, trying to keep my emotions under control. She was using the same tone as when we first met, an innocent tone that did not denote her sheer insanity.

"Yes! Yes it is Carlisle, my old friend and newest member of the Volturi. I'm so glad you remember him!" Aro made to move closer to Bella and Caius who were sitting on a loveseat, but Caius' growl stopped him.

"I must warn you, Aro." From the corner of my eye I saw Bella stand with one hand on Caius' shoulder. "My gift mimics others' gifts. It copies any gift it comes in contact with. I can already see the threads that I assume Marcus can see since his has a wide range. If our skin ever touches I'll have yours, and it is not a gift I want."

"Oh how magnificently saddening! I was so looking forward to embracing you as my new sister." Aro clapped his hands together in a childish manner and I saw Marcus' shoulders slump infinitesimally. "The change has made you even more interesting than before!"

"Yes, it has." Caius mumbled gruffly, in an angry tone. I couldn't help but look at them in hopes that Bella wasn't really his mate, that he was going to end her malicious life.

"Caius…" Bella said softly. I was surprised when Caius' scowl softened. She looked away from him. "Marcus, it is so clear to me that we will be friends. I think we both need a new friend."

"That sounds pleasant." Marcus' bland tone did not match his words.

Bella's hand on Caius' shoulder tightened. He looked at her before standing and whispering something in her ear. Bella nodded slightly then walked over to us, making me tense up. She hugged Marcus and his much larger form almost engulfed her. The hug was brief and they both stepped away from it quickly.

Her bright red eyes fell on me. I kept my eyes averted and silently started to recite the Lord 's Prayer in hope of him giving me strength and control over my anger.

"I see that you have met your mate. What is her name?" I was tempted not to answer her, but knew doing so would only incur Caius' legendary wrath.

"Her name is Amelia."

"She has grey in her hair, if I remember correctly…" Bella mused.

"Amelia was changed at the age of fifty-three." Aro informed us.

"And at what age were you changed at, Carlisle?" I couldn't determine what her line of questioning she was getting at.

"I believe I was twenty-three years old at the time." I still couldn't look at her, not after all that she has done. I just don't think I'd be able to control myself if I did. I had to keep reminding myself that I was here to protect what remained of my family, assuming they're still alive...

"Mmm, it is clear that she got the better end of the deal when it comes to your physical relationship." Bella said and a growl slipped out of me. Caius was in front of me and grabbing my throat before I could get control of myself. His fingers dug into my neck and I felt his other hand on my shoulder, a moment away from decapitating me. "It's alright Caius. I was being rather cruel."

"You should be more careful, Carlisle." Aro said flippantly as Caius let go of me and went back to his mate's side.

"I did not mean to insult you or her. Finding my mate has been the single greatest moment of my life." Yet somehow it was the worst moment of my own. "I'm sure you and Amelia will be happy together. I just hope that one day the two of us will be friends."

* * *

**What do you think of Caius' reaction? Of Bella's last line? Any guesses what Caius whispered to Bella?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's audacity seemed to be otherworldly. After her ignorant comment about hoping that we'd be friends I was dismissed.

A day passed and I hadn't seen Amelia since I sobbed in her arms. When I was summoned to Marcus' office in the royal wing I realized why. Bella was decorating a room to be her own. According to Marcus Amelia was in charge of acquiring items for the castle, as well as making sure it was spotless. When I passed Bella's new room I saw Amelia. Bella was spouting off different items she wanted and Amelia was standing in front of her with her hands clasped behind her back, nodding mutely.

We were halfway through our third game of chess when Marcus spoke.

"I see that you hate Bella, but I cannot see her relationship with you or anyone else."

"Do you think she is not mated to Caius?" I asked, hiding my hope while moving one of my pieces.

"No, I believe they are mates. I have seen enough pairs to recognize the behavior, the symptoms. Also, I can see Caius' bond to her and it is that of a mate."

"It just bothers you, not being able to see her relationships." I filled in the blank.

"That is correct." He was silent for a long moment, and just when I thought the conversation was over he spoke again. "I find that I prefer this change of events."

"Her being Caius' mate?" I asked, looking for a clarification.

"Not just that, though I am pleased that he has met his other half. It is also pleasant to have you back." I could only nod in acknowledgement of what he said. His fortune was my misfortune. "I do mourn for your children though."

"Yet despite seeing my ties to Jasper you did not stop him from being killed." I said, remembering begging him to stop that atrocity. Just thinking about it seemed to shatter my soul all over again.

"He was slated to die long before that relationship formed. Three years after he left the Southern Wars we destroyed the different factions. Aro learned of him through Maria's thoughts. He had broken the law many times. He was deemed a danger and to be killed on sight if possible." It was the most Marcus had ever spoken at once to me, but it didn't alleviate the pain in my chest at the loss of two of my children.

"What happened after Alec took away my senses?" I was both dreading and pining for his response. Marcus contemplated his answer while looking at the chess board. His hesitance to respond made me anxious. Though it could just be his usual pondering.

"Words were exchanged, after which Caius came to where you were lying. He used his venom to reattach your hand to your arm. You were put in a crate and taken here in our private jet. Your wife arrived first at your previous home. She didn't understand the situation. Aro inelegantly told her what had transpired. Edward arrived and realized the situation through his gift. He tried to attack Aro, but was held back. Aro made it clear that you were with us of your own free will as part of a deal. We warned them not to break the rules again. We did not meet the other two members of you coven, but we had Edward pass on our message to them. They were also banned from changing any humans unless we give permission for them to do so." He moved a piece on the board. "Check."

I looked at my wrist… the cuff like scar. It had the same venom that was in the Devil herself.

"Thank you for telling me all that." I moved my king out of the range of his bishop.

"Carlisle, when was the last time you fed?" His question made my throat burn.

"I won't kill humans. It goes against everything I believe in." He did not comment on my declaration. "Why haven't you all told any vampires about the alternative way they can live?"

"It is in our books, but very few vampires read."

"So many lives could have been saved."

"Your way of life is dangerous. We experimented with it. Those vampires always ended up attacking humans, even at the cost of exposing what they truly are. If many tried there would be many failures."

"They should have the choice…"

"None of them have the conviction that you do." He paused, looking at the stone wall. "Those who seek knowledge, seek to preserve human life will figure it out. Your control over your thirst is superb, but how long do you think you can fight against it?"

"As long as it takes for all of you to allow me to feed from animals."

"Caius will have the guards force feed you."

"I won't let him know I'm not hunting."

"In the library in the back corner are stacks of experiment findings. Read file 3389." He dismissed me mid-game.

I walked there, avoiding the hallway that would take me past Bella's parlor. The file was easy to find. It was on the effects of not feeding for extended amounts of time. I checked the date and it was conducted a few years before I first arrived. The results were chilling.

Four weeks without blood lead to headaches, six weeks in- blurred vision and diminished capacity, eight weeks in- loss of muscle mass and function, ten weeks in complete loss of movement and inability to do basic math, half a year in complete loss of speech and ability to think.

I flipped to the last page that was labeled in the early 60s. If the file was correct the four vampires that they conducted the experiment on were still in the deepest part of the dungeon, still unfed.

I closed the file and put it back.

I needed to see them myself. I needed to know the truth. I walked to the unguarded dungeons. The few cells that were occupied had humans in them. They begged me to help them, but I moved away from them quickly, both out of guilt and because my throat ached. The room the four vampires were being kept in was easy enough to find since it was labeled: Exp. 3389. Under the label was another file. According to the file every century one of the guards would check on them with Aro. The guard would make sure they were immobile then Aro would use his gift to see if they were still alive and if they had any new thoughts. It looked like on their last test they had given blood to one of the vampires, but the results were in another file.

The door was unlocked. I left the door open so I could see clearly into the small cell- and the three barely recognizable figures made me want to wretch. Their skins were riddle with spider web like cracks. They were just skin and bones. One had his- or her eyes open, and it just looked like two sockets with a black raisin inside of it.

I slammed the door shut and leaned against the wall opposite of it. I couldn't get the image of their warped bodies from my head. I knew the Volturi were cruel, but to keep vampires like this… It was horrible. They were horrible. And now I'm one of them.

If they ordered me to conduct one of these experiments I didn't know what I'd do. They were people, with souls, but they were stuck in this world, in this existence- unable to go to Heaven or Hell… At least Jasper, at least Aro didn't do this to my son. This was so cruel, inhumane, but I had to protect the rest of my family- Rose with her cold facade when all she wanted was friends, Emmett with his unyielding love of the world, Edward and his innocently skewed views, and Esme, she loves- she just gives so much because she has faith in the hearts of every man and woman-

I had lost two members of my family, but I had to protect the remaining four. I couldn't let them pay for mistake, but if they asked me to do this to someone- yet I didn't even know if my family was still alive.

Everything in my head was so conflicted.

God forgive me I wanted to kill that hellish woman- but my righteous fury towards Bella was not as strong as my love for my family. I had to focus on my love. If I lose myself to hate...

I let myself slide to the ground. The image of the three vampires in the cell wouldn't leave me- and then I started thinking about if my family had been treated like that… treated like that because I had been so foolish.

A wave of anguish washed over me and I let out a chocked sob. I used my hands to muffle my pained screams and to hide my face away from the world. I should have been smarter, faster to negotiate with Aro- maybe then… maybe then-

Arms encircled me and I recognized Amelia's scent, her touch. I gripped onto her as she whispered comforting words to me for countless hours.

* * *

**What do you think of Marcus statement that Jasper was already on the Volturi hit-list before Carlisle even met him? Of what Marcus said happened after Carlisle was knocked out? Of the starved vampires? Of his love being stronger than his hate?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guest reviewers! I hear what you're saying (so get accounts so I can properly discuss things with you! (please lol))**

* * *

My room was my sanctuary. I was allowed a MP3 player that was fully stocked with a wide variety of songs. It allowed for me to block out the noise of the other Volturi guards. None of them came to my room unless they were delivering a summons, so I never had to see them. And the scent… Amelia's mind numbing scent helped push away the smell of stale blood and dust.

But nothing could keep away the burn. That file I had read was engraved in my thoughts. Amelia was trying to help, but she didn't understand why I wouldn't drink from human. Every time I tried to explain she was called away to do something else. We never got a real moment alone.

I could tell Aro was entertained by my refusal to kill humans. He was waiting to see how long I could last before I snapped and killed someone. I wasn't sure what Marcus thought about the matter. We hadn't spoken since he had me read about what blood deprivation could do to a vampire. I never understood his thought process anyways.

Caius… damn him and her. They had literally slaughtered a dozen humans in one day to celebrate finding each other. I could smell it, the carnage… it filled the whole castle, putting me even more on edge.

Bella had apparently toured the castle, meeting all the guards and absorbing their powers without their knowledge. I had heard many of them talking when I walked out of the dungeons with Amelia last evening. They were all so blind, unable to see the demon she is… the same way I was when I first met her.

A knock at my door made me flinch. I opened it and it was a guard I didn't know.

"Master Aro wants you to meet him in his study." The guard said before disappearing. I tried pushing down all my frustration and anger, trying to look presentable. If I looked anything less than perfectly composed I know that Aro would try and tease me.

The scent of blood grew stronger as I went to the royal wing of the castle.

Please, Lord, make it so that he only wants to play chess, so that I won't have to breathe in this poisonous air to speak.

I nodded at Aro as I entered the extravagant office. He motioned for me to sit across from him.

"Bella, Bella, Isabella…" He sang her name carelessly. I just ground my teeth and hoped he'd change the subject. "She's interesting." I nodded, not wanting to speak. "Ah, Carlisle, has the cat got your tongue?"

"No, I have nothing to say." My words were clipped and Aro's grin widened.

"It just smells so lovely today, doesn't it?" I glared at him, making him laugh harder.

"Aro, please let me hunt animals. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed humans."

"You already conversed on this subject with Marcus. You know my answer. Besides, allowing you to hunt animals would make the Volturi look weak. The Volturi must look unified- of one mind. To show mercy to mere humans! If we can't kill humans than we certainty can't kill the rule breakers! Preposterous! Ludicrous! Nonsensical!" Aro waved his arms in the air before resting them back in his lap. "And that is the end of that." I sighed, and then regretted it as I automatically took a breath of air in.

"How is my family?" I asked, trying to change the subject and distract myself.

"I do not know. I didn't order them to be monitored." Aro shrugged and straightened his jacket even though it was already perfect. "Before we left they did say they were going to move somewhere else once the investigation surrounding Charles Swan came to an end." Aro seemed to muse to himself for a moment. "We plan on checking in on the Denali coven soon. We trust Eleazar almost as much as we used to trust you. That was clearly foolish of us."

"I made a mistake. I'm sure the Denalis aren't as stupid as I had been." Each word made my throat burn a little more, but I couldn't leave my friend undefended.

"Ah, but his gift would be so helpful."

"So this isn't about maintaining your 'rules'." I spit out the word.

"Don't be mistaken, dear Carlisle, everything is about maintaining the rules." Aro patted me on the shoulder while laughing. "Every little piece that makes the Volturi stronger keeps those humans who you value so much alive, ignorant, and less fearful."

"How much power will be enough for you?"

"That is a question I ask myself often." Aro looked up at the ceiling and tapped his chin. "You seem a bit grumpy. If only you were better fed." He checked his pocket watch. "I have other things that must be attended to. You can go about your other activities." He went over to his desk and pulled out a stack of papers. I shook my head in annoyance as I left, quickly walking in hopes of leaving this area that smelled of death.

As I got closer to my own room the sound of thundering heartbeats made me pause. I took a moment to analyze them. There were too quick and shallow to be human, allowing me to relax slightly. I walked into my room and caught their scent. Amelia was standing in the doorway that separated our rooms, holding a burlap sack.

"I know it's not much, but it's all I could find between my missions."Amelia said nervously while brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. I wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to shout to the heavens about my undying devotion to her, but instead I just said thank you.

She handed me the bag before taking a step back. The hodge-podge of animals mostly consisted of vermin, but the hawk and alley-cat really helped alleviate the burn. I could feel Amelia's eyes on me as I drank from them.

"Thank you… so much." I whispered while putting the dead animals back into the bag. I was embarrassed by how quickly I drained them, even letting blood run down my chin like a newborn would.

"Don't thank me," Amelia said, drawing my attention back to her, "it was Mistress Bella's idea."

* * *

**What do you think of Aro's announcement that he's going to check on the Denali's? Of Amelia's bag of animals? Of her last line?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just finished writing this story! It will be about 50K words! (So twice as long as prequel lol). **

* * *

As sad as it was, Bella being the one who suggested Amelia grab a few animals as she was out, was not a surprise. She was playing a game, the same way she always did.

That thought was confirmed when I was summoned to her 'parlor'. It was meant to be her office, but according to my lovely mate Bella had no need for an office so she made it into a parlor.

A guard escorted me to the royal wing of the castle. I was surprised when he left me alone with Bella. Did they not know how much I hated her? How much she has taken from me? How any sane person in my position would want her dead?

But this was Bella, a woman who tamed a vampire while she was still human.

The whole room for some reason reminded me of _One Thousand and One Nights_. There were silk tapestries covering the wall, incense burning in a corner, vases that looked thousands of years old holding a variety of things from sand to flowers, and there were a whole slew of pillows scattered around the room. Bella was laid out on a chaise lounge. She was loosely holding the hose to a hookah that was letting out a floral yet bitter scent. She took a deep breath from it before blowing out three smoke rings.

"Would you like some?" Bella offered while holding the hose out for me. I shook my head no while still standing in the doorway of the ostentatious room. "Come in, Carlisle, take a seat." She motioned towards a plush stool in the corner, the only other real chair in the room. I sat in it with my arms crossed. I knew I was acting childish, but I refused to treat her like anything short of a psychopathic killer. "Come closer." Said the witch like I was an unsuspecting child. I did so none the less. No need to bring Caius' or Bella's wrath down on me, especially when Caius still didn't know I was refusing to drink from humans.

"Why did you have me summoned me here?" I asked a few minutes after she was silent, blowing out smoke rings lazily.

"Well your job is to be the company of the royalty, to be our friend. I wanted company."

"Why not spend time with your mate or Sulpicia?" I was already struggling to hold back my anger towards her. My throat was burning despite the slim pickings I had yesterday.

"Caius is with Aro and Marcus, judging some idiotic vampire that revealed herself to humans." Bella chuckled. "And Sulpicia, well she's just terribly dull, no offense to Aro. He's entertaining enough for the both of them."

"You had my son and daughter killed and you expect me to be your friend?"

"Of course not, merely company. Besides your 'son and daughter' weren't good people, helping a mad man keep someone hostage. Jasper was the worse of the two- fucking a captive, manipulated, mentally ill woman. Put the situation in headline form and you'll see how wrong it is: 'Geriatric Man has Sex with Woman Held Hostage for Seven Years'. He was no saint."

"You almost sound like you're implying that what you did was alright, that you're better than them somehow." I was surprised when it looked like she was actually considering what I said.

"Better than your mild mannered Alice… perhaps not, but Jasper was filth. He knew my circumstances, he knew I wasn't sane, yet he fucked me anyways. No good man would do that- and let's not forget his time spent torturing all those men, woman, and children. I sincerely liked him, more than most, but after finding out Alice was dead he had a vendetta against me."

"And I don't have a vendetta against you?" It took every ounce of control I had not to attack her just for saying my children's names.

"You do," Bella took a slow drag from her hookah, "but his vendetta was when I was human, weak, vulnerable, mortal… Now I'm untouchable."

"No one is untouchable." I said, even though I knew she was right.

"I am the most powerful vampire there ever was, trained to fight by a seasoned veteran, and I have one of the highest levels of protection surrounding me from outsiders."

"None of that makes you untouchable." I said and she looked perturbed.

"Of all the beings in the entire universe I am the one most likely to live forever." Clearly she wasn't counting God, but I wouldn't say so. She had already thrown accusations at enough of the ones I loved, I didn't need her insulting my faith as well. "Caius is so damn perfect…" She mused while grinning. The adoration in her eyes reminded me of a teenage girl lusting after a pop idol. "Peter, Jasper, Caius… I just love blond men."

"You're sick." I hissed at her.

"Now don't let any of the kings hear you say that. Caius loves me, Aro thinks I'm by far the most interesting woman he's ever met, and Marcus has a certain respect for me. None of them would take kindly to you insulting me."

"You've already taken so much from me. Can't you just leave my family and me alone?"

"Your family does not interest me. Esme and Emmett were boring, Edward was too kind and reserved, and Rosalie could easily be lead around like a puppy on leash." I growled at her, but kept myself from leaping at her.

"I can see you want to attack me. You're welcome to try, after all I've been wanting to try a few of the gifts I picked up- Jane's hate filled pain, Alec's fog, and even Jasper's emotion manipulation…" I nearly broke when she said my son's name, but I had to remember why I was here, with Volturi- to keep my family safe, and now to keep Amelia safe. "Ah, you're no fun- but you know who is fun? Your mate, Amelia. Despite her being unsightly she is rather good at her job."

"She beautiful, more beautiful than you could ever hope to be." I was so close to cracking, but I had to hold it together.

"Have you broken your vows to sweet Esme yet? If you really find Amelia that pretty I'm sure it won't take you that long to trick her into bed with you."

"Not all men are bad or 'trick' woman into bed with them." Is that what she really thought Jasper did to her? I could understand thinking that about Peter, but not Jasper or me. "Do you really have that negative view of me? Or is it just of all men?" I asked in hopes of turning the tables on her.

"No, I just have a healthy distrust towards them. Of all the males I know I believe you are least likely to use trickery to fuck a woman. That's why I spared you and the rest of your family- Emmett was mated and Edward is more likely to be taken advantage of rather than taking advantage of someone else."

"So you really didn't love Peter, despite what you said on that day." That fucked up day she took everything from me.

"No, I loved Peter. He was unique and knows- knew me better than anyone else. He treated me like a queen before I became one." Bella laughed boisterously.

"Just because someone calls you a queen doesn't mean you are one." I was still trying to dig at her, to make her hurt if only a little- but I had no practice at being mean or natural disposition to do so.

"Of course not! What makes me a queen is power, a crown, and a castle."

"I don't see a crown." I was grinding my teeth at this point. Did nothing affect her?

"I'll just have to get Amelia to fetch me one later. That is all she is good for anyway, fetching things." Her smile was devilish as she spoke. She traced a scar on her arm. "I pulled a few stitches and you were on me like a dog in heat, giving me just another scar." I looked at her arm. Sure enough her finger was gliding over the spot on her arm that I had licked when I was in a haze. A heartbeat in the distance caught both of our attentions. "It seems that dinner is on its way. You're dismissed, Carlisle, until next time."

* * *

**What do you think of Bella's imagined headline: 'Geriatric Man has Sex with Woman Held Hostage for Seven Years'? Of Bella's distrust towards men? Is that distrust warranted?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I didn't have a lot of time for editing. Tell me if ya spotted an error. **

* * *

My brief interaction with the Devil herself left me unnerved. The scent of her tobacco smoke clung to my clothing, making me frown. I hated that no matter where I went in this place I couldn't escape her presence. The guards whispered about her. She already had them wrapped around her finger, the same way she had us when she first arrived at my household.

Alec and Jane's combined laughter caught my attention. I considered backtracking so I wouldn't cross paths, but doing so would be too obvious and would somehow come back and bite me. They spotted me a moment later.

"Doctor Dumbass." Jane mumbled to her brother, making him snicker. I had almost forgotten how childish they could be.

"Now, Jane, you know it's unwise to kick the King's dog." Alec said back to her. I moved to the side, letting them pass. Their teasing didn't bother me. I knew my position here and I'd rather be a dog than a killer.

Amelia wasn't in our adjoining rooms when I got back. I sighed and laid down on my bed.

This place… these people, they were absolutely exhausting.

It didn't help that I was malnourished, a dull headache was slowly scraping away at my patience. Hopefully when Amelia got back she'd have another bag of critters for me. The Volturi file only tested vampires who were fed human blood for their whole second existence. Those who only fed as my family did were already malnourished, our energy reserves drastically low. No wonder the headaches were hitting me sooner than the file said it would. After all on the day that everything went to hell I hadn't hunted in two weeks. The small amount of blood Bella shoved on me and how ever much was shoved down my throat while I was under Alec's gift was minimal.

I took in a deep breath and flinched- that damn sticky tobacco scent. And now I'm sure my sheets smelled of it too. I pulled them off the bed. It's not like I needed this bed anyways… I was married and my wife… they said she was alright- and then there was Amelia. I didn't even know what to do with that whole situation. Esme had given me so much- her love, trust, care, and time. It was her love and trust that felt like I was being bounded on a moral level- and we did exchange vows before God many times. But Amelia… I could feel the otherworldly pull towards her. The whole idea of soulmates made our situation inevitable. Trying to fight against it would be as futile as denying physics.

Everything felt so futile… maintaining my lifestyle, fighting against whatever plan Bella was cooking up, pretending not to hate Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Bella. I just had to remind myself why I was here, to protect my family.

I tossed the sheets and my clothes into a hamper before getting into the shower. The scar on my wrist, a cuff… why was it that Caius bonded my hand back to my arm? Surely he had been caught up in having just found his mate to not care about leaving behind my hand… I'd have to ask Aro since I'm sure if I asked Caius he'd make some sort of malicious joke.

I leaned against the marble wall of the shower, letting the small bathroom fill with steam.

I had to do something about Bella, for Alice, for Jasper, for my own sanity, and for the world. Now that we've spoken since… I don't think she's going to stop. I had thought her goal was Caius, but now I wasn't sure. Why would she keep me around unless she had another plan in place for me? I couldn't let her ruin anymore lives… but I had to protect my family.

How does one trick the Devil? Especially one who can sense your every mood, see your relationship, read your mind, see the future, and inflict terrible pain without even batting an eye. She said she still had Jasper's gift, which means she probably has Peter's strange knowledge. Clearly I can't attack her straight on… and if Aro read my thoughts who knows what he'd do. I'm sure he already knows I hate her, but to actively make plans against her… Aro had a temper. He loved his gifted vampires and I'm sure Bella was his crown jewel. I doubt our past friendship would dull his wrath.

And Marcus… he was too apathetic. I doubted there was anything I could say that would convince him to side against her. After all, even when I invoked the name of his late wife, he didn't stop Aro from killing my son.

Caius was a nonstarter. If they truly are mates there is no way he could ever harm her. I'd probably end up beheaded before I could even finish my sentence. He was the best fighter I knew. Even with the training I received here all those years ago I know I was no match.

The way he killed my son so effortlessly. He was a flash even to my eyes. No, there was no way I could ever defeat him in a direct fight.

The other guards, they'd either ignored me or make fun of me, so I doubted I'd find any allies there.

Where did that leave me? I couldn't go outside the Volturi for help. I wasn't even allowed to talk to anyone outside of the castle, let alone try to convince them to help me.

All I had was Amelia and she didn't seem like a fighter.

What was I supposed to do? Wait for Bella to slip up and show her true colors? I think Caius has already seen her true colors and loves them. And Aro wouldn't dare hurt the mate of his brother.

God Almighty, please tell me what to do-

A knock on my bathroom door startled me out of my thoughts. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel my waist before cracking the door open. It was Amelia, but her back was to me.

"You knocked?" I asked, unsure of why she was looking the other way. I glanced around. It was only two of us in here.

"Yes, I was worried. You've been in there for at least an hour." Amelia was picking lint off the skirt of her dress as she spoke. I realized that I was making her nervous, probably because of my partial nudity.

"I'm fine. I was just lost in my thoughts." I wanted to connect with her on a personal level, but I had no idea how to. Amelia just seemed so different than all the other women in my life. She was so reserved. I was used to women just fawning after me because of my unnatural looks and prestigious job. "If you give me a moment I can change into some clothes and we can talk, if you like?"

"I haven't been given any missions for later today, so I think I have some time." Amelia brushed a hand through her hair, making the red color flare up before she went to her own room. I let out a slow breath, trying to alleviate some of my stress.

What have I become? A man who plots the downfall of his enemy in the shower? I used to be a doctor… I used to save people, not try and kill them. Now… Bella made me into this.

I quickly changed into clean clothes, looking at myself in the mirror, but avoiding my own dark red gaze. My eyes of course went to my wrist. This damn scar… how had Jasper lived with them all? I only had one and it seemed to invoke the worst emotions in me.

I sighed slowly while walking to the door that separated my room from Amelia's. This is my life now. I might as well make the best of it. And at least Amelia and I were finally getting a moment to ourselves. Despite everything she was my one saving grace in the den of devils. I knew in my heart that she was the other half of my soul, and that alone gave me reason to keep pushing forward instead of just becoming a shell of a man.

* * *

**What do you think of his contemplations on how to take down Bella? Do you think Amelia really _is_ his mate?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry I worried you." I said while Amelia let me into her spartan like room. She was breathtaking even in the simple grey color she was designated to wear. She stood a good distance away from me.

"It's alright. I actually wasn't even sure if you were in there since I didn't hear any movement. Some of the other guards tend to forget to turn off the water so…" Amelia let the sentence drift off, making me even more curious.

"What exactly is your role in the Volturi?" Marcus had given me a vague idea, but I wanted to know straight from her.

"I have a gift. When people describe items to me I can almost see them in my head, and then like magic I know where I can acquire them. My official duties are acquiring requested items, but unofficially I'm supposed to keep the castle clean."

"Why is cleaning an unofficial duty?" My question made her frown faintly and I felt my stomach drop. "Does this have to do with what Aro said about the other guards needing to treat you better?" I moved to hold her hand, but she took a step away from me.

"I'm the lowest of the low here. Everyone else has an important job, even Heidi, but I just shop. The other guards look down on me. They all know how to fight and have vicious gifts. I always felt like… a mouse surrounded by hungry cats- before you arrived…" Amelia cleared her throat, "they always ordered me around. I scrubbed their floors and did their laundry just because they threatened me."

"And how do they treat you now that I'm here?" I was almost scared to ask, but I need to know she was alright. Amelia smiled faintly at me. "They're not nice to me, but they're not mean either."

"I can talk to Aro about this if you like. I'm sure he can make them be kind to you." For some reason the very thought of them being less than cordial towards her made my chest hurt.

"No, that's alright. Things are already better than I thought they'd be since I was turned into a vampire." Her smile faded. "How are you doing, Carlisle? I know this all has been very hard for you." I sighed, I didn't want to talk about myself or my circumstances. I thought about them all day and I didn't want to pain Amelia by regaling my almost toxic thoughts.

"I… I'm not doing well, but I don't want to talk about it." I felt bad for shutting her out, but I don't think I could handle much more of that pain today.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to get any more animals for you. It is surprisingly hard to catch them." I could hear the regret in her voice.

"Don't be sorry. The fact that you're trying means more to me than you know." I wanted to cross the distance between us, but had a feeling she'd back away again. Was her distaste from me because I was married, or was it something else?

"Why do you not kill humans like the rest of us do?" As she spoke her red eyes became darker.

"I value human life. Before I came here I was a doctor." For some reason this made her laugh. I frowned, expecting that sort of reaction from the others, but not from my mate. The smile on her face quickly faded.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you valuing human life. I do to. I was laughing because before I came here I was a medicine woman. I was actually picking herbs for a patient when Aro found me. I thought it was entertaining how similar our professions were." I nodded in response, some of my sadness dulling. I had to reminding myself that she had been living with the Volturi for a long time and their habits probably rubbed off on her. I don't expect her to switch diets, not that Aro would ever allow her to anyways. Amelia rubbed her arm in what seemed to be a nervous tick. "Your wife… do you miss her?"

Her questions surprised me, but now that I think about it, it shouldn't. If she was married I'd want to know everything about the man that thought he had more of a right to her than I do… but those are very brutish thoughts on my part.

I considered Amelia's question. Did I miss Esme? She did always have a way with simplifying my life, doing the things like housekeeping, grocery shopping, and taxes that I found absolutely boring. She had provided structure to me and… our family. Even the faintest thought about Jasper and Alice was painful, but thinking about Esme wasn't painful despite our distance. She had always been a good wife and partner, but what else was our relationship built on? I remember when I first met her. She had been young and giggle prone when I was around. It was only after she was driven to suicide that I felt the need to change her.

Looking back on our relationship I see that it was built on a longing on both of our parts. She wanted to be loved and have a husband that wouldn't hit her. I wanted someone to help cope with the loneliness when Edward was away. I only proposed to her because it was the natural progression of our relationship. In a way I love her… but that love seemed insignificant when compared to how I feel by just being around Amelia.

"No, I don't miss her, but I miss my old life." I let out a stuttered breath. "I miss knowing that at the end of the day I'd come home and my family would be there to greet me happily. I miss hearing my sons downstairs as I worked in my office… Edward playing his piano, Emmett playing videogames, and- and," I couldn't even say his name. It was just too painful. "My family was always there for me and I let them down." Amelia bridged the gap between us and gave me a hug. It seemed like the only time we had any physical contact was when I was either about to break down, or already shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

**Why do you think Amelia is or isn't Carlisle's mate?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

A week passed slowly. It seemed that with each passing day the burning grew worse and my headache was slowing me down. None of the kings or 'queen' had summoned me, leaving me to hide in my sanctuary. Amelia was more open with me at least. She was never around long though, leaving us only a few moments a day to talk and get to know each other. I could see that she was still uncomfortable around me though. I was unsure if it was because of her own disposition or because I was married.

Despite my uncertainty, I understood why she was hesitant. After all, I was hesitant too. I didn't know what I wanted from her besides at the very least her company. Along with that, the thought of betraying Esme made me feel guilty. I'm sure she was worried about me… they were probably all still worried about me.

I was also afraid to fall in love again. I had foolishly thought that vampirism meant eternal life. When I had originally lived with the Volturi I never directly saw them kill a vampire- I heard about it, but it never really registered until I saw them kill my son. If I loved Amelia… This place was just too dangerous for love to exist. With that psychopathic queen around no one was safe. If I fell in love with Amelia and she was taken away… I'd be done with the world. I wouldn't care about my family or humans. I'd either kill myself or become a shell with no morals and no empathy for others.

Despite all that I still wanted to know her. I _needed_ to get to know her. I knew how the mating pull was unstoppable. I could feel myself longing for her in my soul.

It reminded me of when I was free...

After I had changed Rosalie… my sweet daughter Rosalie…

I shook my head, trying to stay focused.

After I changed her she swore never to be in any sort of relationship again, but then she found Emmett. Once he was vampire she tried for over a year to keep her distance. Emmett respected her wants and wishes and didn't try and pursue a relationship with her, but in the end Rosalie couldn't fight it.

Now I was weak in every way, emotionally, mentally, physically... I had lost my rein over my bloodlust, I was an emotional wreck, my head was pounding, and I felt like I might have a panic attack at any second.

The fluttering of two heartbeats caught my attention, making me hiss like an animal.

I needed to keep it together. I was once a pillar of strength- the one my family looked up to in their moments of weakness. But now I was nothing, a mere lap dog who was panting at the thought of a drop of blood.

I listened carefully and realized Amelia's quick, light steps were with the heartbeats, which means… Damn, what does it mean? Am I really so starved that I can't come to my own concl- Oh, it means that she brought me something to drink.

I clenched my hands and tried to stay in my office seat until she arrived. Just knowing that a small amount of relief was on the way made the burning flare up. I had never struggled so hard with something before in my life as I did with remaining in that seat.

Finally she arrived. The door between our rooms was opened and she tossed me the bag immediately, probably scared of the intense look of concentration on my face. I tore it open before digging my teeth into the first animal I touched. No blood had ever tasted as good as this blood tasted on my tongue- but within seconds it was dry, a useless husk. I grabbed the second animal and bit into it. I held onto it like a parent who had found their lost child, desperate relief, yet fearing that they will disappear all too soon. And it did… the fox had no more blood in it.

It wasn't enough… it wasn't enough. What am I supposed to do? Pretty soon I won't have control anymore. I won't be able to-

There has to be a solution. If there is a problem there has to be a solution- they were two sides of a coin after all.

I tried thinking about all the medical textbooks, all the lectures I had attended, all the moments of firsthand knowledge, looking for even the tiniest thread of hope-

Bone marrow.

The bone marrow membrane kept immature blood cells from going into the bloodstream-

I tore open the smaller of the two animals, pulling at its bones. I bit into them before grinding them between my teeth. I heard Amelia gasp, but I didn't care. It was barely perceivable, but I tasted the blood- the thing that gave me life...

A few minutes later I went to the bathroom and spit out the remains.

I could slowly feel my sanity coming back. My headache was lessening and colors were sharper.

I felt so ashamed as I looked at myself in the mirror, avoiding my own eyes. I wiped away the brown slime before washing out my mouth with water.

I'm disgusting. A disgrace to everything I once held true.

I dreaded seeing the look on Amelia's face, but I knew I needed to hand her back the bag and dead animals so she could dispose of them without anyone knowing.

God, I hate myself so much, but I had to be strong for my family, for my own sanity.

When I gave her the bag back she wouldn't even meet my eyes. I couldn't read her expression either.

She slipped away, closing the door between us before going to a different part of the castle.

Every day I felt my resolve weaken.

I remember the first time I starved… when I was a newborn and unwilling to hunt humans. It wasn't this bad back then. All those years ago I spent two weeks motionless in the dirt, but I never lost sight of my resolve not to kill humans. Perhaps it was because my own blood still fueled me. Now… now I was just living off vermin. There were not rats in the castle. They were all repelled by our presence. I wasn't allowed in the gardens, balconies, or rooftop so I had no chance of catching a bird or squirrel.

"My only hope…" I whispered. Amelia, she's my only hope for salvation.

That thought jarred something inside of me.

Amelia really is my only hope for salvation, both because of the blood and because she's my mate.

Despite her distance from me I knew she was my soulmate. We were both just... hurt, but I wasn't sure why she was hurt.

If I could go back in time to when I first met Bella with the knowledge I have now, would I change things? If it meant losing Amelia… was I truly as selfish as Bella? Orchestrating the death of three people in hopes of uniting with my soulmate.

I imagined a scale to weigh their worth against each other. Peter… I had no strong feelings for or against him. I put him in the left tray of the scale.

Alice… she had been so carefree. She seemed to always see the silver lining and remind us of it whenever things got bad. When one of us slipped she was always the first to offer comfort and forgiveness. I placed her next to Peter on the scale, making it tilt heavily leftward.

Jasper… somehow his death hit me the hardest. Maybe it was because I witnessed it, or maybe because I couldn't stop it. He was the one who slipped up the most, but he always kept trying to do the right thing. I had always admired that about him, his ability to fight for what he believed in. I could never blame him for his slip ups. I put him on the left scale with Peter and Alice.

And then there's Amelia… I don't know what to make of her. This pull is unstoppable. She was just like a treasure map. I knew that if I followed all the signs my life would be richer than ever before... before even...

God, I'm sick.

I couldn't put her in the right tray of my mental scale… I couldn't boil down lives like that.

Why was I even contemplating this? It was sociopathic to consider what would hurt the least, giving up Jasper and Alice, or giving up Amelia.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**


End file.
